Unique
by Mayh Pendragon
Summary: Kenny est fier de lui, il vient enfin de trouver ce qu'il cherchait pour son Commandant.Il ne pensait sans doute pas que Todd apprécierait autant...Tood/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient…blablabla…excepté Crysla ! __Rappel Kor'eyn=Todd ; Naïm=Kenny. __Enjoy._

Crysla courrait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait pour échapper aux darts déchirant le ciel, mais tous ses efforts furent vains quand elle aperçut un chasseur arrivant droit devant elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit le rayon l'envelopper, elle venait d'être récoltée.

Le Commandant en Second approcha des cellules contenant les Humains récoltés aujourd'hui. Il fit ouvrir la première, jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux prisonniers sans y trouver de quoi retenir son attention. Il ressortit et entra dans la deuxième, il aperçut une jeune femelle assise dans un coin. Quand il croisa son regard, il sut que ce serait elle, celle qu'il recherchait depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.

« Toi, suis-moi ! » ordonna-t-il.

Crysla se leva péniblement, sa fuite lui avait laissé des traces et surtout la « douceur » avec laquelle elle avait été jetée dans cette cellule. Elle s'approcha du Wraith qui la dévisagea sans retenue. Elle le suivit dans un dédale de couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprit être les quartiers des adorateurs, ces Humains ayant volontairement ou involontairement choisi de servir les Wraiths. Elle n'avait jamais vu de Wraiths d'aussi près auparavant, ayant juste fais connaissance avec les darts. Jusque-là, cela lui avait suffi…Une Humaine s'approcha.

« Qu'elle se lave et donnez-lui des vêtements propres. J'attendrais ici. »

L'Humaine inclina la tête et entraîna Crysla vers le fond de la pièce.

Le Second attendait avec impatience le retour de cette Humaine. Elle réapparut au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes. Il l'examina plus précisément, cette fois. Elle était grande pour une Humaine, avait une manière de se tenir assez fière, était bien proportionnée et surtout elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus. Il venait enfin de trouver son _kian._

_Une semaine plus tard_

Kor'eyn regagna ses quartiers dans la soirée, avec assez d'impatience, la journée avait été longue. Il ouvrit sa porte et pénétra dans ses quartiers. Il stoppa net quand il aperçut quelque chose, non quelqu'un assis le long de sa fenêtre. Il inclina sa tête sur le côté, c'était une femelle Humaine, elle lisait tranquillement un de _ses_ livres. Et elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » dit-il d'une voix forte et grave.

La jeune femme fut tellement surprise qu'elle tomba de la fenêtre envoyant son livre aux pieds du Wraith. Il ramassa son livre pendant qu'elle se remettait debout. C'était celui sur les soins par les plantes chez plusieurs peuples. Une assez bonne lecture.

Elle inclina la tête en signe de respect.

« On m'a amenée ici et ordonnée d'attendre le Commandant. »

Kor'eyn soupira, il commençait à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait dans ses quartiers, et franchement, il n'avait pas besoin de ça…Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle releva timidement la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Vous êtes le Commandant, n'est ce pas ? »

« En effet. »

Pendant quelques secondes il la dévisagea, elle était assez attirante en fait. Il fut captivé surtout par la couleur de ses yeux, un bleu très inhabituel chez les Humains.

« Je suis chargée de vous souhaiter un bon anniversaire, votre Second espère que vous apprécierez votre _kian_. »

C'est bien ce qu'il avait pressenti, elle était son kian, il ne pouvait donc pas la refuser. Il avait pourtant bien dit à son Second qu'il ne voulait pas d'Humain au moins deux cents fois.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'Humain », répondit-il.

« Il m'a dit que vous ne voudriez pas de moi, c'est pour cela que je suis votre kian. »

Cette Humaine ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui, juste de l'appréhension face à l'inconnu. Il commença à défaire son manteau, le posa sur une chaise, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain en expirant bruyamment.

« Où allez-vous ? »

« Me doucher, je pue. »

« Et moi ? »

Il lui lança son livre en la regardant.

« Tu peux continuer à lire. »

Crysla attrapa le livre au vol pendant qu'il entra dans la pièce. Elle savait pourquoi elle était là, quelle serait la prochaine étape si jamais ce Wraith l'acceptait. Elle reprit sa position assise les jambes allongées sur la fenêtre de la chambre. De là elle avait une vue magnifique sur les étoiles et l'espace. Elle se demanda si c'était pire d'être forcée à coucher avec ce Wraith ou alors être morte. Pendant une semaine le Second l'avait confiée aux Humains de la Ruche pour qu'elle se familiarise avec sa routine, croisant plusieurs Wraiths qui avaient pour la plupart montré un intérêt pour sa personne. Visiblement, son physique intéressait les Wraiths. Elle leva les yeux et aperçut le Commandant déjà sorti de la douche, simplement une serviette autour de sa taille. Elle se dit que dans son malheur elle avait un peu de chance, ce Wraith avait un corps assez attirant, des muscles saillants sous sa peau, de magnifiques tatouages sur une grande partie de son anatomie. Son visage n'était pas aussi effrayant que celui de la plupart des Wraiths.

Kor'eyn sortit de la douche et commença à se sécher. Cette Humaine n'était pas prévue au programme ce soir, mais elle était là. Et il la trouvait assez séduisante en fait. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas accordé un peu de bon temps, presque cinq cents ans. Il réfléchit, de toute façon, elle était là pour ça et quand il l'aperçut le détailler avec précision, sa décision fut prise.

Une fois sec, il sortit de la douche uniquement vêtu de son caleçon et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Crysla le regarda arriver à sa hauteur, son regard avait changé, elle comprit. Il la fit se mettre debout, posa le livre sur la fenêtre et la fit pivoter de sorte à ce que le dos de l'Humaine soit contre son torse. Crysla sentit alors les mains du Wraith commençaient leur lente exploration de son corps. Elle se crispa soudain quand elle sentit sa paume contre son ventre.

_« Détends toi. Je ne te ferais pas de mal. »_

Elle entendit les mots résonner directement dans sa tête. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir sa bouche, il était dans son esprit captant ses pensées au fur et à mesure qu'elles se formaient.

_« Je ne vous crois pas ! »_

_« Fais-moi confiance… »_

_« Je ne peux pas vous êtes un Wraith !! »_

_« Je ne suis pas comme tous les Wraiths ! »_

Elle sentit ses lèvres embrasser son cou, son souffle chaud contre elle, et aussi ses émotions, son envie pour elle. Son sexe contre elle dur. D'un coup elle ressentit les sentiments du Wraiths, son excitation grandissante au fur et à mesure qu'il la caressait.

« Ne faites pas ça ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

« Me faire ressentir votre excitation ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

Involontairement elle gémit sous les mains du Wraith qui venait d'atteindre ses seins. Elle ne voulait pas prendre du plaisir avec lui, c'était un monstre !

« Parce que cela t'excite aussi ? »

Malgré elle, Crysla trouva la voix grave de ce male terriblement sensuelle. Elle l'avait aussi trouvé séduisant. Après tout, se laisser aller ne serait pas si grave. Maintenant, elle commençait à avoir envie de lui, il était très doué pour l'exciter à la fois physiquement et psychiquement.

_« Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de moi, aies confiance ! »_

Sa voix résonnait de nouveau dans sa tête. Il commença par enlever son tee-shirt, révélant ainsi sa poitrine gonflée par le plaisir.

_« Si tu es détendue, tu prendras au moins autant de plaisir que moi. »_

Il mordit son cou tout en défaisant son pantalon, assez rapidement il tomba aux pieds de Crysla qui le fit voler plus loin dans la pièce. Kor'eyn glissa sa main vers l'entrejambe de la jeune femme et fut satisfait quand il sentit son esprit se décider à le laisser continuer sans résistance. Son corps se raidit contre celui du Wraith, mais cette fois pas de terreur mais de plaisir.

Crysla sentit le Wraith la retourner dans ses bras pour lui faire face. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé à la caresser, il prit le temps de la regarder dans les yeux, remarqua que ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Dans son état, même si elle n'avait plus voulu de lui, il n'aurait pas pu reculer. Il avait atteint le niveau où il fallait que son plaisir soit assouvi. Et cette Humaine très attirante semblait volontaire.

Il approcha sa tête et l'embrassa. Crysla ne s'attendait pas à cela, elle aurait pensé qu'il aurait juste voulu coucher avec elle, et non pas désirer un retour à ses avances. Elle entendait un grognement monter de sa poitrine, sans doute équivalent aux gémissements qu'elle-même émettait. Elle prit alors conscience de son odeur, mélange de senteurs indéniablement masculines. Le Wraith la sentit monter ses mains le long de son torse pour les laisser reposer sur ses épaules, elle commençait à prendre également du plaisir, retournant ses baisers avec vigueur, tant mieux, il n'aurait pas gardé cette femelle si elle ne l'avait pas fait.

Il l'entraîna vers le fond de la chambre, là où était situé son lit. Il ne pourrait pas attendre bien longtemps, l'excitation devenait démesurée grâce notamment au contact entre leurs deux corps. La jeune femme parfaitement consciente de son érection ne cherchait pas à éviter cette partie de son anatomie, au contraire, elle semblait la chercher.

Crysla se laissa diriger vers le lit, ce Wraith avait pour le moment tenu parole et ne l'avait pas blessée. Elle prenait même un certain plaisir à savoir qu'il avait autant de désir pour elle. S'il ne lui avait pas menti, son séjour sur la Ruche pourrait être bien plus agréable qu'elle ne l'avait cru à son arrivée…

Kor'eyn prit le soin d'enlever les sous-vêtements de sa partenaire, admirant pour la première fois la totalité de son anatomie. Oui, son Second avait bon goût, elle lui semblait parfaite et dans le cas contraire, il n'aurait pas ressenti cet insatiable envie pour elle. Crysla n'eut même pas la volonté de cacher son sexe de la vue du Wraith, elle savait parfaitement ce geste inutile. Lui était toujours prisonnier de son caleçon, elle voyait clairement son sexe être très à l'étroit à l'intérieur. Elle prit l'initiative de déboutonner son caleçon, il la regarda surpris puis se replongea dans la lente exploration de son cou. Elle sentait ses cheveux chatouiller sa poitrine, ralentissant d'autant sa tentative pour le libérer. Elle y arriva enfin, le Wraith enleva son unique vêtement, le laissant à ses pieds. Il avait eu un grognement de plaisir quand finalement son sexe s'était retrouvé libéré et que Crysla n'avait pu s'empêcher de le saisir dans une de ses mains.

Cette Humaine n'avait pas peur, peut-être après tout qu'il pourrait la garder. Il avait d'abord juste pensé la conserver quelques jours, le temps que ses passions s'estompent, mais il sentait qu'il pourrait s'habituer assez facilement à sa présence notamment dans son lit…

Il la fit s'allonger sur le dos, et dans un même mouvement recouvrir son corps du sien. Il la fixa dans les yeux, et y lut une appréhension de la suite. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait peur, si elle avait peur, elle prendrait moins de plaisir et lui aussi par conséquent. Il avait toujours choisi ses partenaires de telle sorte qu'elles ne le craignent pas, qu'elles se laissent aller totalement à lui. Il voulait la même chose avec cette femelle.

Crysla sentit de nouveau l'esprit du Wraith se glisser dans sa tête pour la rassurer. La sensation était très étrange et confortable à la fois. Maintenant elle ne pouvait plus reculer, elle avait contribuer à faire croître l'excitation du Wraith, et la sienne par la même occasion.

Elle sentit le Wraith se positionner de telle sorte à ce que son sexe soit près du sien, elle écarta timidement les jambes, facilitant l'accès. Il n'hésita pas et la pénétra d'un seul trait, le plus doucement possible retenant ses instincts qui lui dictaient beaucoup plus de violence.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux pendant qu'il la faisait sienne, sa respiration coupée sur le moment. Ses yeux jaunes s'étaient fermés, appréciant son contact intime. Soudain, il les rouvrit et commença son lent va et vient.

Kor'eyn l'avait sentit se tendre à son approche, mais maintenant qu'il était pleinement en elle, cela était simplement bon. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de femelle à lui qu'il en avait presque oublié comme les sensations étaient agréables. Il la sentit monter ses mains vers son dos, jusqu'à le serrer contre elle encore plus. Il frissonna de penser qu'elle était volontaire pour cela et encore plus quand il perçut ses premiers gémissements.

Crysla ne put s'empêcher de lâcher de légers soupirs de plaisir à chaque mouvement du Wraith. Elle aurait voulu ne rien ressentir, mais voilà, ce Wraith semblait particulièrement doué et il était plus que difficile de se retenir. Elle aimait son contact, les sensations qu'il lui apportaient autant physiques que psychiques, elle sentait son esprit toujours dans le sien, percevant par la même occasion son excitation.

Kor'eyn l'embrassait passionnément, prenant chaque goutte de plaisir qu'elle lui offrait, la prochaine fois, elle ne serait peut-être pas aussi décidée. Il bougea sa tête pour se loger dans le cou de sa partenaire, frôlant d'abord sa peau, puis sentant chaque pulsation sous ses lèvres, il ne put plus reculer et la mordit soudainement.

Crysla sentit son corps se contracter brusquement sous la douleur, il venait de la mordre profondément dans le cou, elle sentait désormais du sang couler sur son épaule. Mais le Wraith léchait chacune des gouttes s'échappant de son corps. La sensation de douleur combinée à l'incroyable plaisir du moment la fit franchir un pas de plus vers leur destination finale.

Kor'eyn percevait maintenant les spasmes de sa kian, il savait que dans quelques secondes elle exploserait, tout comme lui. Il augmenta la fréquence de ses mouvements, allant plus profondément en elle, sentant ses muscles se contracter autour de son sexe. Elle prenait donc réellement du plaisir…

Crysla sentait les vagues de plaisir monter en elle pour devenir de plus en plus violentes et elle voyait également le Wraith subir les assauts de ce même plaisir. Elle écarta les jambes tout en essayant d'amener son sexe encore plus près de lui, soudain il devint plus violent poussant en elle avec force. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle lâcha prise et se laissa aller aux vagues de plaisir la parcourant.

Kor'eyn sentit la jeune femme se contracter plus fort encore, il sentit alors qu'elle jouissait essayant de l'amener encore plus à elle. Elle laissa échapper de forts gémissements de plaisir dus à son orgasme, cette sensation mêlée son propre plaisir entraîna irrémédiablement son propre orgasme. Le Wraith relâcha son plaisir en elle.

Crysla sentit le Commandant jouir en elle, sa chaleur la remplissant désormais en même temps qu'il poussa de longs râles de plaisir. La sensation était assez unique.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit le Wraith encore affalé sur elle, sa tête dans le creux de son cou, ses longs cheveux blancs tombant en cascade sur le côté. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés, reprenant peu à peu sa respiration.

Kor'eyn resta quelques secondes sur sa jeune femelle, appréciant simplement le contact de sa peau douce contre sienne. Il n'avait pas eu de sexe depuis de longues années, et là, il était réellement détendu. Il sentit les bras de sa kian monter vers son dos et commençaient à le caresser, en insistant sur sa colonne saillante. Il grogna de plaisir. Au bout de quelques instants, il se redressa pour s'allonger juste à côté d'elle, la soulageant ainsi de son poids. Il tourna la tête pour observer ses réactions, et à sa grande surprise elle n'était pas honteuse mais réellement satisfaite.

« On dirait que je n'ai pas été le seul à prendre du plaisir… »dit-il en souriant, dévoilant ainsi ses dents aiguisées à la jeune femme.

Crysla amena son regard à croiser celui du Wraith, lui aussi semblait détendu par la sensation de leur union.

« Il faudrait être très difficile pour ne pas avoir apprécié ! » répondit-elle franchement.

« Il est vrai qu'aucune de mes précédentes compagnes ne s'est jamais plainte de ce côté-là… »

_Très prétentieux pensa-t-elle mais sans aucun doute vrai s'il leur avait fait l'amour de la même façon._

« Et je ne serai pas la première à le faire. »

Il émit un léger grognement pour signaler son approbation à sa remarque. Crysla s'approcha du Wraith pour finalement se blottir contre lui, sa tête reposant sur sa poitrine musclée et dépourvue de pilosité. Même s'il était un dangereux prédateur, il venait de lui faire l'amour et elle avait besoin de le sentir contre elle. Typiquement féminin…

« Est-ce que cela signifie que vous allez me garder ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il observa l'Humaine se serrer contre lui. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle accepte si vite sa présence, mais il l'accueillit avec plaisir et passa son bras sur son dos pour le signifier son accord à ce geste.

« Le désires-tu ? »

« Disons que les premières heures passées en votre compagnie ne furent pas les plus désagréables de ma vie… »

« Apparemment. »

« Et je suis tout à fait consciente que la plupart des Wraiths n'auraient pas été aussi « doux » avec moi. Et vous êtes le Commandant. Vous ne vouliez pas d'Humain et pourtant vous ne m'avez pas maltraitée. »

Kor'eyn l'écouta parler, elle avait parfaitement saisi sa situation et sans doute la protection qu'il pourrait lui apporter. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom, et il avait appris au cours de sa longue vie combien les Humains attachaient d'importance aux noms.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Crysla. Crysla Windayan. J'ai 25 ans. »

Elle était jeune pour une Humaine, juste une adulte. Elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre la parole.

« Est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose ? »

« Tu peux toujours demander. »

« Qu'est qu'un kian ? Votre Second m'a désignée ainsi et vous m'appelez de la sorte. »

Elle n'avait pas été brisée par un entraînement en temps que serviteur des Wraiths, et possédait toujours son esprit libre, ne craignant pas de le questionner. Il aimait cela.

« C'est une offrande. »

« Je suis votre « cadeau » ? » demanda-t-elle incrédule.

Il acquiesça. C'était exactement cela.

« Je fais parti des Wraiths considérés comme Ancien, mes officiers de haut rang peuvent me signifier leur loyauté en m'offrant un kian le jour où je vieillis d'un millénaire. Le kian ne peut être refuser. »

« Quel âge avez-vous ? »

« Crysla ? Il est l'heure de dormir ! »

L'Humaine sentit dans sa voix que la conversation était close, elle leva la tête et vit qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Elle fit un mouvement pour se dégager de son emprise, se doutant qu'il ne la tolérerait pas pour la nuit contre lui. Mais son bras se contracta autour d'elle et elle ne put pas bouger.

« Tu peux rester si tu veux. »

Sa voix était faible, il était sans doute déjà en train de s'endormir. Elle garda donc sa place, appréciant la source de chaleur que lui procurait la proximité du Wraith. Les lumières de la chambre diminuèrent d'elles-mêmes en percevant le Commandant plonger dans un profond sommeil.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain, Crysla fut réveillée par d'abord un bras se glissant le long de son corps jusqu'à atteindre son sexe et ensuite par les lèvres du Wraith qui caressaient son cou avec envie. Emergeant plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu de son sommeil, elle recouvrit la main du Commandant par la sienne tout en appuyant son corps contre le sien.

« Encore excité ? » murmura-t-elle doucement.

« Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de femelle à mes côtés… »sourit-il en caressant son corps toujours nu de la veille.

« Je vois ça… »

Après avoir de nouveau été _obligée_ de répondre à ses avances, Crysla demeura dans le lit pendant que le Commandant se douchait. Visiblement les Wraiths possédaient un appétit sexuel supérieur au Humains. Cette fois non plus, il ne l'avait pas blessée, mise à part cette morsure dans son cou. Elle avait senti qu'il était obligé de faire cela, ses instincts lui dictant de la marquer comme sienne. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il lui fit signe de prendre sa place et d'aller se préparer. Elle se leva et ramassa ses habits éparpillés de la veille puis se tourna vers le Wraith déjà occupé à lire ses rapports du matin sur sa tablette portable.

« Est-ce que cela signifie que vous me gardez ? »

Il ne se retourna même pas pour lui répondre.

« C'est probable. »

Il la sentit sourire dans son dos avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce adjacente. Il n'aurait pas cru prendre sa décision aussi vite, mais elle lui plaisait physiquement, ne semblait pas le craindre et après tout elle était sa kian. Si ces deux conditions persistaient, il ne serait plus seul dans ses quartiers avant de longs siècles…

Un peu plus tard, il l'accompagna dans les niveaux réservés aux Humains de la Ruche. Il lui indiqua de prendre son petit-déjeuner puis de le rejoindre sur la passerelle. Elle s'exécuta, soulagée de savoir qu'elle resterait a priori avec ce Wraith, les quelques autres qu'elle avait croisés ne semblant pas du tout amicaux. Les Humains présents ne lui accordèrent que peu d'attention, ne sachant pas quel était réellement le statut de la nouvelle venue. Ils avaient tous remarqué sa morsure dans son cou et compris qu'elle appartenait au Commandant. C'était assez pour ne pas chercher à se créer de problème en plus.

Crysla le rejoignit sur le pont, elle traversa seule la Ruche, croisant au passage quelques Wraiths totalement indifférents. Elle soupira de soulagement, elle ne désirait pas terminer sa vie dans un des innombrables couloirs de cette Ruche.

Kor'eyn était debout face à une console, observant son écran quand sa jeune kian arriva et se posta assez près de lui. Naïm situé quelques mètres plus loin n'en remarqua pas moins qu'elle avait été mordue dans le cou.

« Je vois que vous avez finalement accepté mon kian…ce n'était donc pas une si mauvaise idée », lança-t-il en scrutant la jeune Humaine.

« Seulement parce que ton choix était excellent. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi attirante, je ne l'aurais pas gardée. » »

« J'y avais pensé, c'est pour cela que si vous n'en vouliez pas, je l'aurais conservée pour moi-même. »

Crysla frissonna en entendant leur conversation se dérouler comme si elle n'était pas présente. Si le Commandant l'avait rejetée, elle aurait fini dans les quartiers du Second. Sans le connaître plus que cela, elle préférait tout de même être avec le Commandant. L'autre Wraith semblait moins imposant en stature, et elle le trouvait moins engageant. Mais de toute façon, elle n'aurait pas eu le choix. Elle était prisonnière sur cette Ruche, alors autant voir les bons côtés de sa situation…

« Grrr ! »

Crysla fit un bond de peur et alla se réfugier contre la stature imposante du Commandant. Un Wraith désirant accéder à son supérieur était gêné par la présence de cette Humaine, et complètement plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il lui avait feulé dessus sans ménagement pour la faire bouger. Avec assez de réussite.

Kor'eyn fut amusé de voir que par réflexe, elle était venue à lui pour se protéger, se cachant contre lui. Naïm remarqua aussi cela, il ne pensé pas qu'elle accepterait si vite son nouveau maître. Les Humains étaient décidément imprévisibles…

« Il voulait juste passer », indiqua-t-il en saisissant la tablette que lui tendait l'autre Wraith.

Crysla regarda apeurée le subordonné repartir calmement, elle s'écarta finalement de la silhouette protectrice du Commandant.

Il la conserva près de lui toute la journée, l'entraînant dans chacune de ses activités. Le soir, il lui avait expliqué qu'il aurait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'assister dans ses recherches. Elle lui avait demandé pourquoi elle, étant donné qu'il avait à sa disposition une armée de Wraiths bien plus qualifiés qu'elle. La seule chose qu'il lui avait répondu, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas la qualité requise pour ce travail, il lui fallait quelqu'un qui n'ait pas peur de lui, lui face confiance, une personne ne craignant pas de le contredire. Si elle était capable de se comporter comme cela avec lui, alors il la garderait définitivement. Crysla comprit que le Commandant venait de lui offrir la possibilité de ne plus le voir comme un maître, agir comme elle le souhaitait avec lui, le contredire quand elle en ressentait le besoin. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela, mais la proposition était alléchante et elle accepta.

Au cours de mois suivant, Kor'eyn avait découvert qu'elle était une guérisseuse sur sa planète. Il en eut la preuve quand il l'autorisa à soigner son épaule gauche qui le faisait souffrir depuis tellement longtemps, blessure acquise au cours d'un combat avec un autre Wraith et qui n'avait jamais guéri. A sa grande surprise sa jeune femelle n'avait pas utilisé de plante ou un quelconque autre artifice, elle avait simplement appliqué ses mains sur la blessure, il avait alors senti une douce chaleur atteindre la douleur pour la faire s'atténuer jusqu'à disparaître. _J'ai hérité le don de guérison de ma mère, lui avait-elle dit._

Il appris également fortuitement qu'elle possédait les gènes des Anciens, ce dont il aurait pu se douter avec son don de guérison…

_Crysla pénétra dans la pièce servant de laboratoire au Commandant. Celui-ci était absorbé par les données défilant sur son écran. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il essayait de comprendre les données, mais il semblait buté sur des mots intraduisibles…Elle s'était approchée de lui, commençant à lui masser les épaules. Elle savait que cela contribuerait à le détendre un peu. Il avait accepté avec plaisir cette attention, laissant échapper des grognements de contentement. Crysla en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'écran, différents glyphes étaient inscrits dessus._

_« Seuls les Elus pourront avoir accès à cette technologie limitant ainsi les mauvaises utilisation de cet appareil… »_

_Le Wraith se redressa soudain au son de la voix de Crysla, ouvrant des yeux surpris._

_« Tu sais lire cela ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Comment cela est-il possible ? Cette langue est vieille de plusieurs millénaires… »_

_Il se retourna vers elle, la fixa de ses yeux jaunes. Elle retira ses mains des épaules du Wraith._

_« Explique ! »demanda-t-il impatiemment. _

_« C'est la langue dans laquelle on m'a enseigné les sciences. Je sais que c'est la langue des Anciens. Tous ceux destinés à être des scientifiques devant maîtriser cette langue, c'était un devoir demandé par nos ancêtres. »_

_Il désigna un glyphe particulier sur l'écran, le glyphe qu'il ne savait pas traduire._

_« Que veut dire ceci ? »_

_« Taîma, cela signifie les Elus. »_

_« Elus ? »_

_« Ceux qui peuvent activer la technologie ancienne… »_

_Kor'eyn ne savait plus quoi dire, il avait sous la main quelqu'un capable de lire mieux que lui la langue Lantienne et il ne l'avait pas vu avant._

_« Es-tu une Elue ? »_

_« Oui, comme l'était chacun des scientifiques de ma planète. »_

_Il resta silencieux, intégrant tout ce que cela signifiait, sa jeune femelle venait de se trouver une nouvelle utilité…_

Crysla avait maintenant une vraie routine de vie, elle assistait le Commandant dans ses traductions et recherches en tout genre, sa capacité à contrôler la technologie Ancienne étant un véritable atout. Pour la récompenser, il lui avait procuré le nécessaire pour exercer ses dons de guérisseuse au sein de la Ruche, soit des plantes et autres livres traitant du sujet. Elle s'était habituée plus vite qu'elle n'aurait cru à cette vie. Elle était en sécurité ici, beaucoup plus que sur n'importe quelle planète, exerçait ses dons, et avait en prime pour partager son lit un Wraith qui l'attirait et la comblait sexuellement.


	3. Chapter 3

Environs deux mois plus tard, elle lisait confortablement installée le long de la fenêtre, comme elle le faisait chaque soir en attendant le retour du Commandant. Il arriva peu après, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se doucher. Il en ressortit une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, dégageant une odeur incontestablement masculine, finissant de boutonner son manteau.

« Vous ne restez pas ? »

« Non je dois me rendre sur l'autre Ruche pour rencontrer la Reine en vue de finaliser cet accord. »

Elle posa son livre sur ses genoux, reportant son attention sur le Wraith.

« Vous y retournez, encore ? »

« Je dois y aller, c'est important. »

« Et vous vous doucher pour aller la voir ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton surpris.

« Je pense que j'ai de meilleures chances d'aboutir ces négociations si je ne pue pas ! »

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Juste pour cette raison ? »insista-telle.

Il pivota pour faire face à sa kian, n'étant pas sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Pardon ?? »

« Vous vous êtes lavé juste pour ne pas l'incommoder ?? »

« Pour quelle autre raison l'aurais-je fait ? »

Elle s'était levée de sa fenêtre pour maintenant lui faire face, et il remarqua ses yeux bleus devenir quasiment noirs sous le coup de la colère. Il lui sembla même que des larmes pointaient aux coins de ses yeux.

« Je ne sais pas, moi ? Pour quelle raison un male dominant se préparerait-il avec autant d'attention avant de rencontrer une femelle… ? »

« Qu'insinues-tu ? »

« Simplement que vous êtes un Wraith et qu'un Wraith n'aspire qu'à avoir une femelle Wraith. Je sais que vous n'allez là-bas pas que pour négocier, mais aussi pour _elle ! »_

Le Wraith inclina la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas ce soudain éclat de voix de la part de sa femelle. Elle s'était approchée de lui, mais restait tout de même à distance.

« Et pourquoi cela t'importerait-il ? » demanda-t-il sans pour autant la contredire.

« Parce que cela me fait souffrir ! Je ne veux pas que vous retourniez sur cette Ruche pour voir cette Reine ! Je ne peux pas supporter que tu ailles avec une autre femelle, cela me fait mal de t'imaginer avec elle, que tu la touches, la caresses, que tu la sautes et reviennes gentiment après te glisser dans notre lit !! »

Kor'eyn vit maintenant des larmes dévaler ses joues pendant qu'elle lui criait son mal-être. Elle venait d'exploser en quelques secondes, passant d'un état détendu à son arrivée à une colère i,extinguible. Il n'avait jamais côtoyé d'Humains lui parlant avec une telle franchise, mais après tout, c'est ce qu'il lui avait demandé dès le premier jour où il l'avait eue. Qu'elle soit franche avec lui, et là elle l'était.

« Tu ne portes certainement pas attention à ce que je ressens, mais je veux que tu saches! Que mes sentiments se sont développés doucement mais au bout d'un mois, j'étais déjà amoureuse de toi. Sinon, comment aurais-je pu tolérer tes assauts quotidiens, ta présence ?? Je me suis épanouie à tes côtés, et je croyais que nous avions établi une sorte de relation entre nous. Je suis si naïve d'avoir pu penser cela… un Wraith?Je sais que personne ne t'a sans doute parlé comme cela, mais c'est que je ressens. Si cela doit me coûter la vie, ainsi soit-il ! Parce que je ne pourrais pas supporter de vivre en te sachant avec une autre ! Je préfèrerais mourir sur le champ! »

Kor'eyn avait écouté avec attention son discours passionné, ayant senti les émotions de sa kian le submerger, soudain conscient de cette relation intense qui s'était installée entre eux pendant les précédents mois.

« Je n'y vais pas pour la _sauter »_, lança-t-il.

« Je voudrais bien voir cela ! »

« Même si je suis parfaitement conscient qu'elle serait plus que ravie de m'avoir dans son lit, je ne veux pas d'elle, simplement pour la bonne raison que je ne la désire pas. Contrairement à toi ! »

Elle était très en colère, jamais il ne l'avait vue ainsi, et surtout il n'avait jamais toléré personne le tutoyer. Alors pourquoi le tolérait-il? Des larmes ruisselaient le long des joues de la jeune femme, elle était réellement blessée par ce qu'elle croyait qu'il allait faire sur cette Ruche.

« Je t'ai dit la première fois que je t'ai vue que je n'étais pas comme les autres Wraiths. »

« Je l'ai cru jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! »

« Ecoutes ! ( il la saisit par les épaules comme pour la faire sortir d'un état second) Tu étais ma première femelle depuis longtemps, en fait depuis cinq cents ans. Depuis que ma précédente femelle n'est plus, morte dans l'explosion de ma Ruche. »

« Une Reine en moins ! » lui retourna-t-elle méchamment.

« Ce n'était pas une Reine, c'était une Humaine comme toi ! cria-t-il. Je n'ai pas repris de femelle depuis car je l'aimais, et sa disparition était encore douloureuse en moi ! Jusqu'à ce que tu sois projetée dans ma vie, je ne souhaitais plus avoir de femelle ! »

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer, sachant que s'il poursuivait, il n'y aurait pas de retour possible. Il la fixa dans les yeux avant de continuer à parler.

« Crysla, je suis le plus vieux Wraith vivant actuellement, mon nom Wraith est Kor'eyn et je t'aime. »

La jeune femme resta bouche bée à cette annonce. Rien dans le comportement du Wraith ne lui avait laissé penser qu'il avait une attirance autre que physique à son encontre. Et il venait de lui dire son nom ? Il lui avait révélé son nom, à elle ? Une simple Humaine ? Elle devenait folle.

Il vit ses yeux rompre le contact avec les siens, cherchant dans la pièce des réponses à des questions dont il n'avait aucune idée. Il l'écouta murmurer.

« Il m'a dit son nom ? Les Wraiths ne donnent leur nom qu'à la femelle qu'il désire pour partager leur vie… »

Kor'eyn leva sa main droite pour caresser la joue de Crysla.

« Je savais parfaitement que si je prenais la décision de te conserver à mes côtés cela arriverait. Que je m'attache à toi à ce point. J'ai pris le risque, fatigué d'être seul depuis si longtemps. «

« Tu m'as dit ton nom ? »

Elle ne semblait pas l'écouter, toujours sous le choc de savoir qu'il lui avait fait cadeau de ce qu'il avait de plus personnel, son nom. Il n'aurait pas cru possible un jour subir une colère d'une Humaine blessée par son comportement. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, la sortant temporairement de ses pensées. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'embrassait, loin de là, mais c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait en sachant qu'elle ressentait la même chose que lui. Crysla sentit l'esprit du Wraith se glisser dans le sien pendant qu'il l'embrassait, lui faisant ressentir pour la première fois ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Ce n'était plus seulement son excitation à son contact, c'était aussi cet attachement qu'elle ressentait également pour lui, cette possessivité, simplement de l'amour pour elle. Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille du Wraith, le serrant contre elle. Elle le sentit appuyer son menton sur sa tête.

« Donc, tu vas juste là-bas pour les négociations ? »murmura-t-elle dans le creux de son épaule repensant soudain au motif de leur altércation.

« Oui. »

Il se recula juste assez pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

« C'est important que j'aie des alliés avec moi. Le monde Wraith change, et il n'est plus possible de rester isolé. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes. »

« Je te fais confiance, c'est en cette salope que je n'ai pas confiance. »

Il sourit malgré lui, jamais auparavant il ne l'avait entendue prononcer ces insultes. Elles semblaient uniquement réservées aux femelles lui tournant autour. Et il aimait beaucoup sentir cette jalousie.

« Je devrais être de retour dans la nuit. »

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et quitta ses quartiers.

Quand il rentra quatre heures plus tard, il retrouva Crysla endormie le long de la fenêtre son livre toujours entre ses mains. Elle l'avait attendu. Il enleva le livre et la prit dans ses bras pour la déposer doucement dans leur lit. Elle se réveilla, sentant qu'elle avait changé de place, regardant autour d'elle, elle aperçut le Wraith se déshabiller pour se coucher.

« Les négociations se sont bien passées ? »

Il vint se glisser dans le lit avant de lui répondre, Crysla vint se blottir contre lui.

« Assez bien. Cette Reine a accepté mon offre d'alliance. »

« Contre quoi ? »

« Pas contre moi, si c'est ta question…contre la promesse de partage de mes recherches. »

Kor'eyn baissa les yeux pour voir sa femelle caresser son torse, traçant au passage les contours de quelques uns de ses tatouages. Il observa sa peau rose pale sur la sienne verte. Il avait pris sa décision, la rencontre avec la Reine avait conforté son choix. Il aimait cette Humaine. Demain, il s'unirait avec Crysla faisant d'elle sa compagne officielle.

_Voilà pour les premiers chapitres…la suite dans un peu plus longtemps ! j'espère que vous aimez ces premiers chapitres...  
_

_R&R._


	4. Chapter 4

_Longtemps après…_

« Colonel Sheppard, salle de Commandes. »

« Ici Sheppard ! »

« Colonel, une Ruche vient d'apparaître sur nos radars, elle se dirige tout droit vers nous. »

« J'arrive. »

« Alors ? » demanda le militaire en rejoignant Amélia Banks.

« Elle vient de se mettre en orbite autour de la planète. Nous ne détectons aucun mouvement agressif de sa part. On reçoit une transmission. »

John fut heureux que pour une fois son « frère » réponde à son appel aussi vite. Il observa la Ruche représentée sur l'écran.

« Il a peut-être accepté finalement ? Ouvrez un canal. »

« A vos ordres. »

Le visage de Todd apparut sur les écrans, la Ruche était donc bien la sienne. Encore heureux, il n'avait même pas pris la précaution de lever le bouclier ou l'occulteur. Il commençait à trop faire confiance à ce Wraith.

« Todd. »

« Colonel Sheppard. J'ai cru comprendre que vous requériez _mon aide_ ? »

Le militaire vit le Wraith tiquer au mot « aide ». Cela se comprenait, ils s'étaient entraidés par qu'ils y étaient obligés, pas parce que c'était volonatire.

« En quelque sorte. On aurait besoin de vos compétences pour une traduction de textes anciens. »

« Ah. Et qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que j'en ai la capacité et la volonté ? »

« Disons que vu que vous les avez fréquentés, j'ai supposé que vous maîtrisiez leur langue, et vous êtes assez curieux…donc… »

« Je vois. Mais je croyais que vos scientifiques avaient ces connaissances ? »

« Certains en effet connaissent l'Ancien, mais pas cette forme. »

Le Wraith vit Sheppard amener une feuille avec des glyphes dans son champ de vision. Son expression se figea.

« Alors, ça vous intéresse ? »

« J'arrive. »

Le militaire ne put retenir un sourire à la réponse aussi rapide de Todd. Il commençait à bien le connaître…

Cela faisait plus d'une journée standard que le Wraith était occupé à traduire ces textes. Sheppard lui avait accordé une certaine liberté de mouvements, c'est-à-dire pas d'entrave mais seulement un garde armé posté à l'entrée de la pièce. Mais même avec cette relative liberté, il butait toujours sur certains passages.

« Alors ? » demanda Sheppard.

« Il y a toujours certains ensembles de glyphes que je ne sais décoder. Mais l'ensemble est intéressant… »

« Et vous n'avez aucune idée… ? »

« Non. Je pencherais peut-être pour des coordonnées ou des noms de planètes vu ce qui précède, mais je ne sais le traduire. Cette forme est très rare, je ne pensais pas que vous en trouveriez un exemplaire. »

« On s'en serait bien passés…la forme courante nous satisfaisait grandement. »

Le Wraith émit un soupir en acquiesçant.

« Donc on est coincé… »statua Sheppard.

« Peut-être pas. »

« Comment cela ? Je doute que quelqu'un connaisse encore cette langue. »

Todd se leva de sa chaise pour faire face à Sheppard. Il sembla réfléchir avant de continuer. Le militaire leva sa tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je connais une personne qui pourrait nous aider. »

« Sérieusement ? Et où est ce prodige ? »

« Sur ma Ruche. »

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné… »soupira le militaire.


	5. Chapter 5

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, une navette Wraith quittait la Ruche stationnée en orbite pour venir se poser sur la jetée Ouest. Le Major Lorne était chargé de conduire cette mystérieuse personne à Sheppard. Il attendit patiemment que la porte de la navette s'ouvre. Et en descendit une femme toute vêtue de noir, portant les vêtements caractéristiques des Wraiths. Lorne dut faire un effort pour se concentrer sur la personne qui était devant lui. C'était une Humaine assez grande, cheveux châtains tressés soigneusement et avec des yeux couleur océan. Ce qui troubla Lorne ce fut notamment le long manteau de cuir noir qu'elle portait fièrement mais aussi un tatouage dont il ne devinait que le début dans le creux de son cou.

« Je suis le Major Lorne, dit-il. Je vais vous conduire à l'intérieur. »

Elle inclina la tête à la manière des Wraiths et le suivit sans parler. Deux militaires fermèrent la marche, arme prête à servir.

_« Je suis en route. »_

_« Je sais, je t'ai sentie », répondit le Wraith._

_« Comment veux-tu que j'agisse ? Veux-tu cacher notre lien ? »_

La jeune femme perçut un moment de silence dans les pensées du Wraith.

_« 'Reyn ? »_

_« Non. Ces Humains ont le complexe du sauveur. Si nous cachons notre lien, ce qu'ils vont voir en toi c'est une Humaine retenue prisonnière sur ma Ruche et ils auront la stupide idée de vouloir te libérer de moi. »_

_« En effet. »_

_« Il est préférable que nous agissions comme nous le faisons habituellement sur la Ruche. »_

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, elle arriva enfin à ce qui semblait être sa destination. Sheppard se retourna en entendant les pas approcher, il vit Lorne entrer suivit d'une femme à l'allure 100% Wraith. Passées les quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il ne put que détailler cette Humaine, il réussit à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

« Bonjour, je suis… »

« Colonel John Sheppard. Oui je sais. »

« Comment savez-vous ? »

« On m'a beaucoup parlé de vous… »dit-elle en désignant le Wraith.

Sheppard suivit le regard de cette femme vers Todd. Celui-ci leva la tête vers elle.

« Et vous êtes ?? »

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Crysla, c'est mon prénom. »

« Ah, tu es arrivée. »

« Tu as besoin de moi ? »

Il se mit debout, la femme s'approcha de lui et le suivit vers l'écran disposé plus loin à hauteur d'homme …ou de Wraith. Teyla, avait rejoint entre temps cette salle, observant avec curiosité la scène.

Todd se mit à lui montrer les glyphes, notamment ceux sur lesquels il avait buté. Outre l'apparente décontraction qu'arborait la femme aux côtés de Todd, Sheppard remarqua les broderies ornant le manteau. Il était noir comme celui du Wraith, mais décorés de motifs Wraith et surtout John fut surpris d'y voir une étoile brodée en fil bleu argenté. La même étoile que Todd avait de tatouée autour de l'œil gauche. Elle portait son emblème ?

« C'est l'oeuvre de notre ami Janus, on dirait », dit-elle.

Le Wraith acquiesça. Comment pouvait-elle avoir identifié l'auteur du texte, il ne l'avez même pas dit à Todd, l'épisode de l'Aterro étant encore frais dans son esprit.

« Comment savez-vous cela ? » dit Sheppard.

« Sa prose est reconnaissable entre mille, surtout ses qualificatifs pour les Wraiths. Ici et ici ( elle désigna deux glyphes dur l'écran) c'est assez caractéristique de lui, il désigne les Wraiths par le terme _kythza_. Cela pourrait se traduire par…(elle chercha le terme le plus approprié) »

« Fils de pute est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus », dit Todd.

Sheppard n'en revint pas d'entendre ces mots dans la bouche de Todd, lui d'habitude si élégant dans son langage.

« Oui, c'est pas mal », concéda la femme.

« J'ai réussi à traduire cette partie sans trop de problèmes, mais à partir d'ici. Je ne connais pas ces symboles. J'ai cherché toutes les combinaisons possibles que j'avais rencontrées auparavant, mais sans succès. »

« C'est normal, je ne t'ai pas enseigné cette forme. Tu avais raison, cet ensemble de six glyphes est bien une adresse. Mais elle est écrite en phonétique. Cette forme de langage Lantien n'était pas faite pour être parlée mais juste écrite. Mais elle possédait également une version parlée peu connue que m'a enseignée mon maître quand j'étudiais sur ma planète. Vous avez de quoi écrire ? »

Lorne tendit du papier et un crayon que la femme attrapa. En même temps qu'elle écrivit, elle prononça les mots correspondant aux symboles.

« Voilà, dit-elle. C'est l'adresse correspondant aux glyphes. Quelqu'un connaît ? »

Todd jeta un rapide coup d'œil, mais fit signe que non.

« Cette adresse ne me dit rien non plus », dit Sheppard.

Le militaire activa son oreillette.

« Ici Sheppard, préparez un MALP. »

Crysla regarda Todd, ne comprenant pas ce qui allait se passer.

« C'est un engin de reconnaissance humain, expliqua le Wraith. C'est une précaution avant d'envoyer des Humains en exploration. »

« Comment vous savez cela ? » demanda Sheppard, surpris que le Wraith en sache autant sur leur procédure.

« Nous aimerions vous accompagner si cela est possible pour explorer la planète, déclara Crysla avant que le Wraith n'ait plu répondre. De plus vous pourriez avoir besoin de traduire des inscriptions. »

« Je vais devoir en faire la requête à mon supérieur », informa Sheppard.

Il ne fut pas surpris quand Crysla lui demanda ceci, après tout il en aurait fait de même s'il avait été à leur place. Et c'est eux qui avaient fait tout le boulot.

« Le MALP serait prêt dans quelques minutes, vous voulez venir voir ce qu'il aura à nous montrer ? » demanda Sheppard.

« Je vais rester ici pour essayer de traduire plus de texte, dit Crysla. Vas-y, tu connais plus de mondes que nous tous réunis. »

Le Wraith acquiesça et suivit le militaire vers la salle de commande.

On reçoit les premières images, dit Banks.

Le moniteur montrait une planète verdoyante, apparemment inhabitée. Le MALP fit quelques mètres autour de la porte, scanna les alentours sans rien y détecter. L'atmosphère était respirable, les températures tolérables.

« Je ne connais pas cette planète », dit le Wraith.

« Moi non plus, nous ne l'avons pas explorée. »

« Je doute qu'elle figure dans les archives Lantiennes, vous n'auriez jamais dû en avoir connaissance… »

« Ouais », acquiesça Sheppard.

Todd avait raison, les coordonnées étaient cachées de telle sorte que seul un Lantien aurait dû être capable de les déchiffrer, cette femme était un petit miracle.

« OK, ramenez le MALP. Je vais voir Woolsey pour organiser la mission, je vous tiendrai au courant quand à votre venue ou non. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kor'eyn se tenait sur le balcon de la salle où était restée Crysla. Il tenait sa compagne contre lui, son dos appuyé contre son torse, sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Elle n'était jamais venue sur Atlantis, cette cité était une merveille en elle-même, et Crysla savait apprécier les belles choses.

Teyla pénétra dans la salle, et ne voyant que les gardes fut surprise par l'absence du Wraith.

« Où sont-ils ? »

« Sur le balcon », répondit le garde en désignant la porte au fond du labo.

« Merci. »

Teyla se dirigea donc vers le balcon, et aperçut Todd de dos. Elle s'avança vers lui, les cheveux du Wraith flottant légèrement avec le vent.

« Todd ? »

« Mmm. »

« Où est Crysla ? »

« Je suis ici Teyla. »

L'Athosienne chercha d'où pouvait venir sa voix, mais elle vit soudain une tête dépasser de la silhouette du Wraith. Elle sourit, elle avait raison. Todd la tenait dans ses bras. Teyla s'approcha du couple et tendit une tasse de thé brûlant à Crysla. Elle le saisit, ne sachant quoi en faire, elle n'avait pas demandé de thé à quiconque…

« C'est une recette ancestrale transmise entre femmes de mon peuple. Cela a toujours marché, même pour moi quand j'attendais Torren. »

« Pour quels symptômes ? » demanda Crysla curieuse.

« Les nausées dues à la grossesse. »

Les visages de Todd et Crysla se figèrent une fraction de seconde, comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Personne mis à part eux ne savait, le ventre de Crysla n'était pas assez proéminent pour être remarqué sous ses vêtements. Teyla lut plus que de la surprise chez le couple. Visiblement, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'elle le sache…

« Comment savez-vous ?? »

« J'ai senti le bébé dès que j'ai été dans la même pièce que vous. Vu que vous n'avez pas d'ADN Wraith, j'en ai déduit que c'était votre enfant que je sentais, il est aussi le vôtre je présume? »Demanda l'Athosienne en regardant le Wraith.

Celui-ci expira quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

« J'aurais dû prévoir que vous pourriez le sentir… »

« Combiné à la pâleur de votre visage et l'attitude plus qu'étrange de Todd envers vous…c'était assez évident. »

« Oui, je suppose. Si cela marche, je vous achète tout votre stock…j'ai tout essayé pour mes précédentes grossesses, rien ne fonctionne. Excepté quand leur père leur demande de bouger pour ne plus m'appuyer sur l'estomac. »

Teyla remarqua alors que Crysla avait son manteau ouvert, et que la main nourricière du Wraith reposait sur la peau nue de son ventre. Il n'avait pas cherché à dissimuler ce geste, sa main toujours sous le tee-shirt de la jeune femme. Teyla prit alors conscience que le ventre de Crysla n'était pas si plat, le manteau aidait à cacher sa forme, mais d'ici quelques semaines, cela ne serait plus possible. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé voir Todd dans cette position, celui d'un père prenant soin de son enfant et de sa compagne. Il y avait effectivement beaucoup de choses à apprendre des Wraiths…

« Cela signifie que ce n'est pas votre premier enfant ? » se risqua Teyla.

« Non, loin de là. Si nous ne nous sommes pas trompés dans le compte, celui-ci devrait être le centième ! » déclara Crysla.

« Pardon ? 100 ? Mais… »

Teyal n'eut pas le temps de questionner l'Humaine sur ce nombre extravagant d'enfants, Sheppard fit son entrée sur le balcon remarquant à son tour que Todd tenait cette femme dans ses bras. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour voir la scène dans son ensemble et comprendre qu'elle devait être sa compagne, ce qui expliquait bien des choses sur son comportement spécifique envers les Humains et surtout depuis qu'il était arrivé sur Atlantis. Il ne remarqua pas la main droite de Todd, celui-ci la retira doucement du ventre de sa compagne.

« Woolsey est d'accord pour que vous nous accompagniez. Mais auparavant, il souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous deux. »

« Je dois contacter ma Ruche pour la prévenir. J'aimerais également que deux de mes officiers nous accompagnent, si cela est possible. »

« Je m'en doutais, Woolsey n'y voit pas d'objection étant donné que c'est vous qui nous avez permis d'accéder à cette planète, on vous fait cette fleur… »

« J'apprécie grandement, Sheppard. »

« De toute façon, vu que vous connaissez l'adresse, vous pourriez y aller sans nous ! »

« En effet. »

« Venez si vous voulez contacter votre Ruche, il faut le faire maintenant, nous partons demain matin. »

Le Wraith inclina la tête en signe d'accord et suivit le militaire, laissant sa compagne avec Teyla.

« Venez, on va essayer de vous trouver des quartiers avec un lit suffisamment grand pour vous deux…informa l'Athosienne. Puis je vous ramènerai à Woolsey. »

« Merci, je vous suis. »

Sheppard accompagna Todd dans la salle de Commandes afin qu'il contacte sa Ruche. Quand la liaison fut établie, le visage _familier_ de Kenny apparut sur l'écran.

« Commandant. »

« Envoies deux guerriers par Dart sur la cité. Nous allons restés plus longtemps ici afin d'explorer une planète. »

« Combien de temps ? »

« Quelques jours tout au plus. Tu devras t'occuper de Zek et Tia pendant ce temps. »

« Bien sûr, je les garderai dans mes quartiers pendant les nuits. »

Sheppard suivait attentivement la conversation entre les Wraiths. _Zek et Tia ? C'était quoi ça ? Un nom de code pour une expérience quelconque ?_

Todd inclina la tête sur le côté en scrutant l'image du moniteur. Il soupira.

« Ils sont à côté de toi ? »

« Oui, Commandant. Ils veulent vous voir… »

Le Wraith réfléchit vite, s'il les montrait, il ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière, cela déclencherait une foule de question de la part des Humains. Etait-il prêt à ça ?

« Attrape-les ! »

Kenny marqua une pause pour voir si son Commandant lui avait bien dit de faire ce qu'il croyait avoir entendu. Apparemment oui. Sheppard vit Kenny se baisser et ainsi sortir de l'écran pour se relever avec un enfant dans chaque bras. Un garçon et une fille ? Ils avaient tous les deux une peau très pâle, les deux fentes sur les joues comme Todd, les yeux bleus et les cheveux blancs pour le garçon et noir pour la fille. Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de quatre ans.

« Papa », dirent-ils à l'unisson.

« Je dois rester sur cette planète quelques jours. Vous allez devoir rester avec Naïm, lui obéir comme si c'était moi. Compris ? »

« Oui. Maman reste avec toi ? » demanda le garçon.

« Oui, elle reste aussi. »

Les enfants paraissaient déçus de cette séparation, mais ne répliquèrent pas. Sheppard essayait de mettre bout à bout tous les éléments de cette conversation, s'il avait tout compris, ces enfants étaient ceux de Todd et de Crysla ? Les Wraiths et les Humains pouvaient donc se reproduire ?

« Ce…ce sont vos enfants ? » se hasarda Sheppard.

Le Wraith se retourna vers lui, ayant presque réussi à oublier sa présence derrière lui.

« Oui, les plus jeunes. »

Il se retourna vers l'écran, jetant un regard appuyé sur eux.

« Soyez sages, et n'embêtez pas les adultes ! Si j'apprends en rentrant que votre comportement n'a pas été bon, vous serez punis… »

« Oui papa. On t'aime. »

« Je vous aime aussi. »

La communication s'interrompit alors. Todd se retourna vers son _frère_. Celui-ci semblait encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer.

« Les plus jeunes ? Vous en avez combien comme cela ?? » demanda Sheppard.

« Ce sont nos 98e et 99e. Ils ont deux ans. »

« Vous vous foutez de moi…d'une ils paraissent au moins quatre ans et de deux, 99 de la même mère ?? Crysla à trente ans maximum et… »

« Ils sont à moitié Wraith, et ont la croissance qui va avec. Pour ce qui est de l'âge de ma compagne, elle aura cette année 273 ans. Si vous voulez vraiment tout savoir. »

« 273 ans ? »

John réfléchit, même avec cette longue vie due sans doute au Don de la Vie Wraith, elle aurait dû passer sa vie entière enceinte.

« Vous la maintenez jeune pour avoir une descendance abondante », statua froidement le militaire.

« Non, je la garde jeune parce que c'est ma compagne et que je ne souhaite pas la perdre. C'est la mère de mes enfants. Et contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, elle n'a pas passé sa vie enceinte, la plupart du temps, ce sont au moins trois bébés qui naissent en même temps…c'est elle qui décide quand avoir de nouveau des enfants. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Demandez-le lui, si vous ne me croyez pas. »

Kor'eyn ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Sheppard le croit sur parole. Il était un Wraith, et un Wraith c'était tout sauf bienveillant avec les Humains…Mais il avait eu le secret espoir qu'au bout de ces longues années de fréquentation intensive avec le militaire celui-ci lui aurait au moins accordé le bénéfice du doute.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous me croyiez…Puis-je la rejoindre maintenant ? » grommela le Wraith.

« Bien sûr. Je vous conduis. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, il retrouva Crysla assise dans la grande salle, le dirigeant d'Atlantis un peu plus loin. Il s'assit près d'elle, attendant patiemment la suite. Comme il s'y était attendu, ils ne restèrent pas seuls, l'équipe de Sheppard vint les rejoindre, et les deux lourdes portes se refermèrent.

« Bien, je dois dire que je suis surpris de cette situation, commença Richard. Je consens à vous laisser partir avec eux si vous me donnez un peu plus d'informations vous concernant, Crysla. »

« Que souhaitez-vous savoir ? »

« Comment vous vous êtes retrouvée avec Todd ? Pourquoi êtes-vous en mesure de lire le Lantien, et le Lantien codé ? » dit Sheppard.

« Pour commencer », ajouta Woolsey.

Elle regarda son compagnon, cela ressemblait beaucoup à un interrogatoire…Ces étrangers, tout puissant comme ils semblaient le croire n'avaient pas à la soupçonner de la sorte. Elle était là parce que Kor'eyn lui avait demandé, pas pour se justifier.

« Suis-je votre prisonnière ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, bien sûr que non », s'offusqua Richard.

« Alors je me réserve le droit de ne pas répondre à certaines de vos questions…je répondrai juste à celle qui vous intéresse le plus. Mon nom est Crysla Windayan. Je suis la dernière représentante de mon peuple, les Talans. Je connais la langue Lantienne parce que tous les scientifiques se devaient de la maîtriser. Je connais les codes de cette langue parce que mon maître avait choisi de me l'enseigner. »

« Etes vous sûre que vous êtes la dernière ? Après tout… »

« Il ne peut en être autrement, dit le Wraith jusque là silencieux. Sa planète a été entièrement récoltée il y a plus de 250 ans. »

« C'est vous qui l'avez récoltée ? » se hasarda Teyla.

Le Wraith oscilla la tête affirmativement. Ce n'était pas la chose dont il était le plus fier, sachant a posteriori qu'elle recelait des centaines de scientifiques ayant cette connaissance si rare…

« Après quelques recherches, nous nous sommes aperçus que ma planète avait été un des derniers refuges pour les Anciens encore vivants à l'époque, dans les archives, nous avons trouvé son nom originel : Talana s'appelait en fait Atalana, la cité des Atlantes. »


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain, toute l'équipe de Sheppard était prête, Todd et Crysla y compris, le Jumper n'attendait plus que le feu vert de Woolsey. Ce qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Le vaisseau s'éleva puis se dirigea vers la porte de la salle des commandes, et franchit la porte des étoiles. Ronon ne quittait pas des yeux les quatre invités, son arme pointée avec évidence sur eux. Ils avaient été autorisés à garder les leurs, ce qui ne jouait pas pour rassurer le Satédien. La planète correspondante aux symboles décodés par Crysla était comme à chaque fois très verdoyante, les Anciens ne semblaient pas aimés les autres types de végétations…

Le Jumper fit un rapide tour de la zone, jusqu'à trouver ce qui les avait amenés là.

« Je détecte un pic d'énergie dans …cette direction », dit Mc Kay.

« Allons-y. »

Ils posèrent le Jumper près de la zone, et sous des branchages trouvèrent une entrée pour des souterrains.

« Bon alors, je ne détecte aucun signe de vie à part nous, on dirait qu'il n'y a rien de vivant dessous », dit le scientifique.

« Je ne sens pas de Wraith », ajouta Teyla.

« Ni moi », informa Todd.

Sheppard attarda son regard sur Todd, il acceptait de les aider sans broncher, ayant même dévoilé à leur connaissance cette femme et ses enfants. Cela était étrange. Jamais le Wraith n'avait agi sans demandé de contre-partie.

« Allez on y va. »

Le militaire s'engouffra dans le bunker, et la lumière s'alluma instantanément.

« Ca me rappelle quelque chose », marmonna-t-il en repensant à son arrivée sur Atlantis.

L'intérieur était sans conteste d'architecture Lantienne, des dizaines de portes menant sur des salles, ils en auraient pour des heures à tout explorer.

« Il voudrait mieux se séparer Sheppard, l'endroit semble immense », dit Todd.

« Je suis d'accord », dit Mc Kay.

« En équipe de deux, il faudrait à chaque fois une personne possédant le gène ATA pour activer les portes. »

John fixa Crysla, elle venait de s'engouffrer dans une salle qui s'était activée à son contact. Elle aussi possédait le gène, et cela ne semblait pas la surprendre…

« OK, donc Teyla avec moi, Rodney avec Ronon, et vous deux ensemble, vos deux guerriers monteront la garde », dit Sheppard en regardant Todd.

« Tu les laisses ensemble », s'inquiéta Ronon.

« On peut vous faire confiance ? »

« Bien sûr, elle ne serait pas là si je ne vous avais pas fait confiance… »rétorqua le Wraith.

« Tenez ! »

Todd attrapa au vol un communicateur que lui lança le militaire.

« Restez en contact, rapport toutes les dix minutes. Rodney par là, Todd apparemment vous allez par là (dit John en désignant la direction où Crysla s'était engouffrée) et nous par là. Soyez prudents. »

La nuit allait vite tomber sur la planète, ils avaient contacté Atlantis pour les prévenir qu'ils ne rentreraient pas avant plusieurs jours, le temps que Todd et ses Wraiths pouvaient tenir sans problème sans se nourrir. Ils avaient allumés un feu, les Humains ayant organisé le repas.

Crysla se tenait légèrement à l'écart avec Todd la tenant contre lui. Ils venaient de découvrir un des nombreux complexes de Janus, s'ils voulaient avoir accès au reste, il faudrait qu'ils travaillent avec Sheppard. Le Wraith avait compris cela dès le départ, c'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pas caché Crysla, il savait qu'il aurait besoin d'elle pour la suite.

« Vas te nourrir, je vais prendre le premier quart », souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

« Tu ne veux pas venir ?"

"J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul. Les guerriers prendront la suite », dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à ses deux Wraiths debout un peu plus loin.

Elle caressa sa joue puis l'embrassa avant de rejoindre les Humains. Elle vint s'asseoir près de Teyla, sous le regard curieux des autres qui venaient d'assister pour la première fois à ce geste inattendu du Wraith. Ils mangèrent en discutant de ce qu'ils avaient découvert dans ces bâtiments.

La nuit devenant de plus en plus profonde, les discussions devinrent plus personnelles, comme enveloppées dans cette atmosphère particulière. Ce fut Teyla qui engagea la conversation.

« Vous ne voulez vraiment pas nous dire comment vous avez atterri avec Todd ? »

« Pourquoi cela vous intéresse-t-il tant ? »

« Simple curiosité, on n'a pas tous les jours une Humaine vivant heureuse sur une Ruche », dit John.

Crysla réfléchit, il n'y avait pas de secret à cela, seulement dévoiler un peu de leur passé.

_« ils veulent savoir comment je me suis retrouvée à tes côtés… »_

_« je m'en doute. Dis leur ce qu'ils veulent savoir. Si nous voulons avoir accès aux autres adresses, il nous faudra nous faire confiance. »_

« Par le plus grand des hasards, ma planète a été récoltée, je me suis retrouvée à bord de la Ruche. Finalement, je n'ai pas servi de repas à un Wraith. »

« Et ? »

« J'étais son cadeau d'anniversaire… »

« Pardon ? »dit Mc Kay.

« Oui, pour son dix-huit millième anniversaire. Je suppose que cela vous choque, mais en fait cela a été la meilleure des choses qui me soit arrivée. C'était il y a plus de 250 ans, j'avais juste 25 ans. »

« Donc vous étiez son esclave », statua Sheppard.

« Au début, on peut dire cela, mais nos rapports ont plutôt vite évolué. J'étais assez bien traitée, en sécurité avec lui, jamais battue contrairement aux autres femmes à bord. Au bout de quelques mois, (elle regarda le Wraith plus loin), nous nous sommes rendus compte que nous tenions à l'autre bien plus que nous aurions dû. Et c'est comme ça qu'aujourd'hui je suis devenue sa compagne officielle, pas une esclave ou une adoratrice, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. »

« Et la mère de ses 100 enfants… »

« Oui. »

« Attendez, 100 ? Il m'a dit que les deux sur la Ruche étaient les 98 et 99e. »

« Le 100e n'est pas encore né…Je sais que vous n'approuvez sans doute pas ce que je suis, mais nous nous aimons. »

Il y eut un silence après les derniers mots de Crysla. Le chemin allait encore être long pour qu'ils acceptent leur vie.

« Vous le connaissiez quand il a été capturé par les Genii, donc ? » demanda Sheppard.

« Oui. »

Elle se tut en repensant à ces moments.

« Il n'a jamais voulu me dire combien de temps il y est resté. »

« 50 ans, 50 longues années à le croire mort, souffla-t-elle. Cela lui a laissé des blessures indélébiles. Il n'en parle pas souvent. »

« Je le comprends… »ajouta John.

« Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir comprendre, Sheppard. C'est pour cela qu'il vous estime autant. Pour avoir vécu cet enfer avec lui. »

Sheppard resta muet. Entendre que ce Wraith l'estimait le troubla. Il savait qu'ils avaient des rapports peu communs mais bon.

« Il vous considère comme son égal, son frère. Et je pense que malgré ce que vous dites, vous en faites autant. »

Les autres ne dirent rien, cette conversation n'appartenait qu'à John. Crysla se leva soudainement.

« Je vais allez me coucher, je dois me reposer », dit-elle en laissant une main sur son ventre.

« Bonne nuit », répondit Teyla.

Dès qu'elle eut disparut à l'intérieur du bâtiment pour rejoindre sa chambre de luxe, Sheppard se leva pour rejoindre Todd.

Les autres Humains partirent tour à tour se coucher, Teyla fut la seule à voir cette scène, après avoir discuté de longs moments Sheppard sera la main de Todd, avant de le prendre dans ses bras. L'avenir venait de prendre une nouvelle direction, ce Wraith ne serait sans doute jamais plus leur ennemi, mais un de leur plus puissant allié.


End file.
